


SuperCorp the Movie

by BattlingBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex came out a long time ago, Angst, BAMF Lena Luthor, Based off youtube video, Briefly Kara/James, CADMUS - Freeform, Cat is still CEO, Clark didn't come to National City, Coming Out, Drama, F/F, James doesn't work for CatCo, Mon-El is the gay best friend, Supercorp endgame, Winn works for CatCo and DEO briefly, slight AU, slight collaboration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Kara Danvers has started her reporter career at CatCo media, is dating someone new, and has settled into the superhero double-life as Supergirl. Finally, Kara is given her first article to write. Lena Luthor has recently taken over as CEO of her family's company. With publicity issues, she seeks out a journalist at CatCo to write an article on her company. As both Kara and Supergirl spend more time with Lena, Kara and Lena find themselves drawn closer to one another. Denial and fear cause Kara to pull away, and Lena is left to wait while the two of them work as a team to take down Cadmus.Here is the trailer for this story: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NX8OqDDn2eI&t=2s





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SuperCorp the Movie (TRAILER)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294276) by j.k. 



> Hey everyone! This is not connected to any of my works, but is a collaboration of sorts with the creator of the SuperCorp the Movie Trailer video. It's a beautifully done video, and you should check it out if you haven't already. The description of the video has some spoiler, so don't read it if you don't want to spoil anything.

Supergirl drops the unconscious alien from her shoulders to the ground by the DEO van. She wipes her hands together before placing them on her hips. “One escaped Fort Rozz prisoner.” She grins at her sister.

Agent Danvers motions for two agents to load the alien into the van. “This one didn’t put up much of a fight.”

The hero shrugs. “I’m not complaining.” She lets out a breath. “Okay, well I have to go. I’m conducting my first interview as a reporter.”

“Oh yeah. That conference, right?”

“Yup!” Supergirl smiles. “I mean… I’m going with Snapper and a couple other reporters just to get some experience, but it’s a start.”

“You got this.”

“Are you coming over tonight?” Supergirl asks quickly as she takes a step back from Alex.

“Can’t. I’ve got a date.” Alex smiles.

Supergirl smiles. “Have fun with Maggie! I’m still waiting to meet her! Bye, Alex!” She takes off before Alex can comment.

The hero speeds across National City to land behind the building for the press conference being held. Moments later, Kara Danvers walks onto the sidewalk as she adjusts her bag over her shoulders. She weaves through the people milling about to find her way into the auditorium. Checking her press pass, she reminds herself which seat she is assigned. Snapper and one of the other CatCo reporters are already in the seats in front of her. 

“Ponytail,” he says in his gruff voice.”

“Snapper.” Her eyes go slightly wide.

“Nice of you to show up. Pay attention and try not to do anything stupid.” He turns back around to talk to the reporter next to him.

Not for the first time, Kara wonders exactly why she was given a pass for this event. She has a feeling it’s a test of some sort, but refuses to question it. When the floor opens for questions, Kara’s hand is the first to shoot up and be called upon. Snapper, ever in a mood, interrupts her twice. As frustrated as she is, she takes it in stride and manages to get the questions answered. At the close of the press conference, the CatCo reporters convene briefly. 

“Take these back to the office,” Snapper says as he hands a recording device and two notebooks to Kara. “Transcribe everything, and have it to me by the end of tomorrow.”

Kara internally sighs, now knowing why she was brought there. She tells herself that she’s still a reporter, and this is just a chance to prove herself to her new boss. “Y-yes, I’ll get right on that.”

“Good. Now get going. We’re going to speak with Spheer.”

With a forced, polite smile, Kara nods and leaves while she tucks the notes into her bag. “I am a reporter,” she whispers to herself. On her way back to CatCo, she picks up lunch from Noonan’s for her and her best friend, Winn.

The elevator door slides open, and Kara strides across the floor. She plops Winn’s food on his desk with a smile. “Got you lunch.”

“You’re the best!” Winn’s excitement is clear. “How was the press conference?”

“Ugh, don’t ask.” She steps away from Winn to go to her desk.

“Ouch, that bad? We should have a game night. What are you doing Friday?”

“I have a date,” Kara says happily. 

“From the online thing?”

“It says we are 82% compatible, so-”

“Y-you know that you can’t quantify emotions based on an algorithm.” Winn pulls a burger out of his bag of food. “You’re gonna know when it hits you, Kara.” He turns to his friend with a smile. “It’ll be all… wuh-pow.” He mimics a punch in the air. 

Kara smiles and looks away a moment. “We’ll see,” she says thoughtfully.

* * *

“Just… help me, please?” Kara stops her pacing to look at her sister with her best puppy eyes. “I don’t know what to wear.”

Holding back an eye roll, Alex walks to her sister’s clothing rack. “What do you even know about this guy?” She asks while sorting through options.

“Well… he moved from Metropolis recently, likes taking pictures, and has an interest in journalism.” Kara shuffles on her feet next to her sister.

“Name?” Alex looks over her shoulder and raises an eyebrow.

“Um, James… we didn’t exchange last names.”

“Right…” Alex pulls off two shirts from the rack. “Which one?”

“Um, that one.” Kara points at the red top.

“Okay, here.” She hands Kara the blue top. “You always pick the one you’re less scared of, and this one will bring out your eyes.”

Kara takes the shirt with a small smile. “Thanks, Alex.”

“Do you need me to stay here while-”

“No, no.” Kara waves her hand. “I’ll be fine. You go have fun with your detective friend.”

Alex’s smile brightens her features. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Kara nudges her toward the door. “Go on. I’ll call you after.” The two sisters hug their goodbyes.

“Have a good night, Kar.”

“Thanks, Alex. Love you!”

“Love you too!” Alex closes the door on her way out of the apartment. 

Kara sinks back against the door to settle her nerves. “Okay, you can do this.” She finishes getting ready 20 minutes before there’s a knock on her door. After taking a deep breath, she opens the door with a smile. “Hey!”

James smiles back. “Hi, Kara.” 

“Hi, um, let me just grab my coat.” She fumbles with her coat for a moment before turning back to the door. 

“Ready?”

Kara smiles brightly. “Yes!”

* * *

Kara and James continue to talk after their dishes have been cleared. Their conversation isn’t superficial, but focuses on light topics. 

“So he just had you go to the press conference to do the grunt work?” James asks after taking a sip of tea.

Kara shrugs. “I guess you could put it that way.”

“That kind of sucks.”

“It’s so much better than in the beginning though. For a while, he refused to acknowledge I was there.”

“Ah, I see. Well I hope-”

Kara’s phone ringing interrupts their conversation. “Sorry, I have to take this.” She smiles apologetically as she stands and takes a few steps away. “Alex, what’s up?”

“Kara, we need you now.” Alex’s tone leaves no room for argument, and the urgency is evident in her voice.

“I’ll be there in two minutes.”

“Hurry.” Alex ends the call before Kara can say anything else. 

She rushes back to the table, reaching for her jacket on the back of the chair. “I’m so sorry.” James stands. “That was my sister. I have to go. I promise this isn’t me trying to leave.”

“No, no. It’s fine, Kara.” He’s quick to reassure her. “Do you need a ride anywhere?”

“Um, I’m… no. Thank you, but I have to go. Again, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I hope everything is okay.”

“Me too,” Kara says as she walks backward toward the door. “I really am so sorry.” She sees his reassuring smile before turning to run out of the door.

Kara dashes into the nearest alley before taking off into the sky as Supergirl. “Alex,” she calls into her earpiece. 

“Supergirl,” Alex’s voice comes through the connection. “Mon-El has been abducted.”

“Of course,” she says under her breath. “Do we know where he is?” As she finishes her question, her boots land on the floor of the DEO command center. She walks straight up to the table, where Winn is putting information on the screens for them to go over.

Winn pulls up a video. “I was able to find this video. He was going to the alien bar, and these guys pulled him into a van.”

J’onn clears his throat before speaking. “Do we have a lead on that van?”

Tapping on his keyboard, Winn pulls up footage that follows the van as he speaks. “I can’t find anything on the plates, but we should be able to follow with security footage following its path.” He types some more. “Okay, I have it narrowed down to a half-mile radius just north of the city.”

“I’m on my way.” Supergirl turns to leave. 

“Supergirl.” J’onn’s voice halts her movement. “We don’t know what you will be going into.”

“Then meet me there, but I need to go make sure he’s safe.” She flies out before Alex or J’onn can try to stop her again.

Supergirl quickly determines the building holding her friend hostage. With a quick scan, she locates Mon-El’s position. “I have eyes on Mon-El.” 

“We are five minutes out, Supergirl. What details can you give us?” Agent Danvers asks.

“It’s a warehouse of some kind. Mon-El is in a cage in the basement. They have lead down there, but he doesn’t look injured. I count five armed guards on the first floor. He’s alone. I can get in there.”

“Supergirl,” Alex begins with an exasperated tone. “We-”

“They won’t even know I’m there.” Supergirl flies through an open window out of view of the guards on the other side of the building. She quickly locates the stairs to the basement. Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, she scans the room again with her x-ray vision. Mon-El is sitting in a lead-lined cage. Seeing no threats, Supergirl strides into the room.

“Mon-El!” She whispers loudly.

“Kara?” He picks his head up to find the source of the voice. “Is that you?”

Supergirl steps in front of the cage. “Who else?”

“Boy, am I happy to see you.”

“I bet.” She inspects the cage. “Wanna tell me what happened?”

“Not really.” His tone is light and playful as always.

“Did you get shot?” She asks in shock as she notices the blood on his leg.

“You’re lucky you’re bulletproof.”

“So you’ve told me. Okay, let’s get you out of here.” She grasps the bars.

“Not so fast, Supergirl.” A woman’s voice comes from behind her.

Supergirl whirls around into a defensive position. “Who are you?”

The woman smiles in an absolutely devilish fashion. “They call me Doctor.”

“Who’s they?” Supergirl narrows her eyes at the woman.

“That’s not important.” The woman takes a few steps closer. “It’s nice to finally meet National City’s little superhero.”

“There are better ways to meet me than kidnapping people.” 

“Less practical ways for my purpose.” The woman pulls out a gun and faces it at Supergirl.

The hero holds back an eye roll. “I guess you didn’t do enough research. He may not be bulletproof, but I sure am.”

The woman hums thoughtfully and a smirk grows onto her face. “We’ll see about that.”

She pulls the trigger. Supergirl’s pained scream is drowned out by a loud explosion from over their heads. Mon-El and the woman look up as debris falls onto their heads. Supergirl drops to her knees, holding her hand over the bullet wound on her hip. She looks down to see green glowing from under her skin. 

“Supergirl!” Mon-El shouts and bags against the bars.

“We’ll have to have a rain check.” The woman’s voice barely registers in Supergirl’s ears.

Supergirl curls onto the ground in pain. Loud footsteps come nearer to her. “Supergirl!” Her sister’s voice leads the hero to sigh in relief. 

“K-kryptonite,” she says through gritted teeth. 

Alex removes the hand covering the wound on Supergirl’s hip. “Vasquez!” She shouts. “Med kit,” she says once the woman comes next to her. She grabs the bag handed to her, instantly finding what she needs. “This is probably going to hurt.” In efficient movements, she pulls out the bullet and hands it off to an agent. Within moments, Supergirl starts to breathe more easily. “Better?”

Supergirl nods. “Thanks.”

“Come on. Let’s get you under some sun lamps before I yell at you.”

* * *

Supergirl sits on the edge of the bed under the sun lamps. “Did Mon-El say anything about who she was?”

Alex shakes her head and sets her clipboard down. “He said that he didn’t see her until you did. There was a lead-lined room hidden down there. She must have been waiting there for you. It’s clear she knew how to get your attention.”

“But how did she get kryptonite? It’s not exactly easy to find.”

“That’s what we need to find out… right after we figure out who she is.”

Supergirl lets out a heavy sigh. “This isn’t how I saw my night going.”

“It never is.” Alex gives her a reassuring smile. “How was your date?”

“It… was fine. Better than the last guy. We were actually able to hold a real conversation.”

“So are you going to see him again?”

“I-I don’t know. I kind of had to leave him without much warning.”

“How did he take that?”

“He was really nice actually. I basically told him it was a family emergency and apologized a lot.” 

Alex hops onto the bed to sit beside her sister. “Hey, if it’s meant to be, it’ll happen. I’m sure you haven’t forgotten how bumpy things were for Maggie and me in the beginning.”

Supergirl lets out a genuine laugh. “Yeah, that’s going to be tough to beat.”

“Gee, thanks.” They sit in silence for a few moments. “So… do you like him?”

Taking a deep breath, the hero gives the question some thought. She nods slowly before she begins to talk. “He’s nice, and we had a nice conversation. It was a nice night.”

“That’s a lot of ‘nice.’” Alex’s tone is slightly teasing.

With a nervous lap, Supergirl shrugs. “It definitely wasn’t anywhere near the horror stories you hear for some online dating experiences.”

“Well that’s something.”

“Do you think I should call him or something? I mean… I can’t exactly tell him about what happened, but… I don’t know.” A crinkle appears on her forehead.

“That’s up to you, Kar. You don’t have to tell him your secret… you shouldn’t tell him your secret, but if you’re interested in him… maybe let him know. Are you interested in him?”

“He really seems like a nice guy.”

Alex pats her sister’s leg. “Don’t cut yourself off from your feelings, okay? I know a little something about how lonely that can be.”

Supergirl smiles at her sister. “When will I finally meet your girlfriend?”

Rolling her eyes, Alex nudges her shoulder. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Not yet,” Supergirl teases. 

Alex pushes her off of the bed, and Supergirl only laughs.

* * *

The next day, Kara walks out of Noonan’s with coffee in one hand and a sticky bun in the other. As she walks, she takes a large bite of the treat.

“Kara?”

She freezes before slowly turning around with her mouth full to see James walking up to her. Hastily chewing, she swallows the bite. “James!” She clears her throat. “Hey!”

He stops just outside of her personal space. “Everything okay with your sister?” There’s something in his voice that Kara can’t place, but his smile is genuine.

“Yes!” She hastily answers. “All good now. She, uh… I don’t think she’d want me talking about it, but she’s fine now.” She smiles. “Thanks for asking by the way.” She adds after a slight pause.

“Of course.” He smiles brightly at her. 

“I’m sorry again about last night. It’s just-”

“Kara, it’s fine. I promise. But I wouldn’t be opposed to a rain check for tonight maybe?”

“Oh! Sure. Okay. Yeah. Sounds good. We can do that.”

“Perfect. Six okay?”

“Six is fine.”

“See you tonight then.” He smiles before turning to walk the opposite direction. Kara absentmindedly takes a bite of her sticky bun and resumes walking to the DEO.

* * *

Mon-El goes flying into a concrete wall. Pieces of the wall fall around him to the ground. He bounces off the wall, but lands on his feet with only a little stumbling. Shaking his head, he looks up as he tries to catch his breath.

“Don’t tell me you’ve had enough already.” Kara stands on the opposite side of the training room with her hands on her hips. “I’m only getting warmed up.” She smiles.

“Remind me why I agreed to this,” he says between pants.

“Every sidekick needs to be able to at least throw a punch.”

“Hey! I’m not just going to be your sidekick.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Kara smirks.

“You’re just worried my suit’s going to be better than yours.” Mon-El crosses his arms.

“What makes you think you’re getting a suit?”

Mon-El shrugs with a coy grin. “Winn.”

Kara begins laughing and walks toward the bench along the side of the wall. “You really aren’t going to give up on that, are you?”

“Give up on what?” Winn’s voice comes from the stairs. Mon-El whips around to watch Winn walk down the steps into the training room. Kara watches Mon-El’s demeanor change from across the room.

Mon-El leans on the wall, standing as close to Winn as he dares. “Getting you to make me a fantastic heroing suit.” He winks at Winn. 

Winn stammers a bit and laughs awkwardly. “Yeah, ha, I… yeah, okay. You know, I don’t know yet.”

“Well I would love to discuss ideas with you. We could talk color schemes while you take my measurements.”

“Mon-El!” Kara nearly shouts in exasperation. 

“What?” He turns to her with a perfectly innocent face. 

Kara opens her mouth to reply, but an alarm goes off on the tablet in Winn’s hands. Winn quickly taps on it. “We’ve got some action for you, Supergirl.”

Standing up, Kara unbuttons her shirts as she runs toward the stairs.

* * *

Supergirl lands on the street, where a group of aliens are fighting among themselves. Police are attempting to redirect cars around the blocked intersection, and people on foot are running away from the fighting.

“Hey!” The hero tries to catch the attention of the brawling aliens of different species. One alien throws a punch at another, and Supergirl rushes over to intercept the punched alien on its trajectory into a window. She carries the unconscious alien to an empty spot on the sidewalk before turning her attention back to the three aliens left fighting. 

One of the aliens is holding another, and the third is punching the alien being held. Supergirl speeds to the fight, grabbing the third alien around the waist as she runs by. She drops him off at the DEO vans that just pulled up to the scene. Before the two aliens left can fully realize what happened, Supergirl is back and separating the two of them. She forces herself in between the two. “Knock it off!” She orders the flailing alien trying to hit her to get to the other alien. Frustrated, Supergirl grabs the aliens wrists and forces them to his sides. 

DEO agents swarm the area to take the aliens into custody. Supergirl holds onto the alien in her hands until they have gotten him into handcuffs. She lets out an annoyed breath and takes in the scene around her. The agents are already leaving the intersection, and emergency responders are taking care of damages and rerouting traffic.

“Guess I’m done here,” Supergirl mutters to herself. “Winn,” she speaks into her earpiece, “DEO agents are on their way back.”

“That was fast.” Winn sounds pleased.

“Was just some drunken fight between some aliens.”

“It’s a bit early to be drunk, yeah?”

“Yeah…” Supergirl’s eyes go wide. “Winn, what time is it?”

“Almost six.”

“Crap,” she says under her breath. “I gotta go. Tell Alex that I’ll stop by later.”

“Um, okay.”

Supergirl flies straight to her apartment. She barely can be seen as a blur through the sky and into her apartment window. In seconds, her suits is tucked under Kara Danvers clothes and she’s adjusting her glasses on her nose. There’s a knock on her door before she can calm her breathing and heart.

“Hi.” She forces a smile on her face.

“Hey.” James’ tone is more serious than it has been previously. “Are you okay?” A confused look comes across Kara’s face. “You have what looks like concrete in your hair.” He nods toward her head.

“What?” Kara’s eyes go wide as she reaches a hand up to her ponytail. She finds a piece of asphalt the size of a quarter tucked into her hair above her ear. “Oh.” She pulls it out and squeezes it in her hand. “It’s just a rock. Must have gotten in there while I was… hiking.”

“Hiking, huh?” James raises an eyebrow. “I would have guessed it came from that alien fight downtown.”

Kara takes a step back from the door. “W-why would you think that?”

“Mind if I come in?” James gestures between the door and the apartment vaguely.

Slowly, Kara nods and moves out of the way for him to come into the apartment. “Sure.” She closes the door behind him and takes a breath before turning to face James. He’s standing by the kitchen island with one hand resting on the countertop.

“I need to be honest with you, Kara.” He gives her a small smile. “I didn’t recognize you at first, but when I came to pick you up for dinner… My last name is Olsen… as in Jimmy Olsen.”

Kara blinks several times. Her mouth opens and closes as she thinks of what to say. “As in Superman’s best friend?”

“As in your cousin’s best friend.”

“Wait. What? My cousin? I don’t...I’m not…”

“Supergirl?” His eyes stare straight into hers as he takes a step closer. “Anyone ever tell you that you look like him?” He points to the area around her eyes. “Right here.”

“Um, I…”

“Hey, it’s okay. Your secret is safe with me, Kara. Clark told me about his cousin in National City years ago. It took me a little while to realize, but you running out on our date was kind of a big clue. You two get the same look when a super emergency comes up.”

“W-we do?”

“You do.” He nods and takes another step closer to Kara. “But I didn’t know when I asked you out the first time. I like you, Kara.” He lifts a hand to cup her cheek. 

“I-I like you too.” The corners of her lips curl up slightly.

He leans forward and kisses her. Kara barely responds before he’s pulling back with a smile. She takes in a breath and looks away for a moment, as if searching for what she’s feeling. He steps back, and his smile grows. “How about we go get dinner?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mon-El, this is the third time this week,” Winn says as he follows Mon-El to his desk at CatCo. He sits in the chair while Mon-El stands behind him with a smirk. “I don’t understand how you keep finding new ways to lock your computer.” 

Resting one hand on the back of the chair and the other on the desk, Mon-El leans over Winn’s shoulder. “I’m still learning.”

Winn gives Mon-El a side glance as he continues typing. “You flew a pod here by yourself from a planet in a different galaxy that can put pictures on hologram-projecting rocks.”

“Technically those were from Krypton. A friend of mine got a bunch of them from this Kryptonian girl he was-”

“All done!” Winn stands up suddenly to cut off whatever Mon-El was about to say. 

“Already?” Mon-El looks slightly crestfallen.

Taking a step back from Mon-El, Winn nods. “Yup. You’re good.”

“Maybe you can show me how to-”

“Mike!” Kara walks up to the two of them. “Would you stop torturing Winn? I need to borrow him.”

Winn mouths “thank you” over Mon-El’s shoulder. He walks around Mon-El to get to Kara. “What’s up, Kara?” He asks as they begin walking away from Mon-El. 

“I was wondering if you could help me do some research.”

“And you don’t want this to be a DEO thing?”

“Not if it doesn’t have to be.”

“Okay, cool.” Winn follows her to the elevator.

“My cousin told me something, and I wanted to- oh!” She blinks in surprise when the elevator opens to reveal James with a charming smile. “Hi, James. What are you doing here?”

James steps out of the elevator. “I’m doing some freelance work right now, and Snapper Carr wanted to meet. I thought I’d stop by to see if you wanted to get lunch or something.”

“Oh!” Winn says with wide eyes. “Is this him?”

Kara elbows him in the ribs. “James, this is my friend, Winn.”

Winn extends his hand for James to shake. “Best friend, actually.”

“Nice to meet you, Winn.” James smiles genuinely.

“We were just about to do some work stuff, but I don’t mind if you wanna meet up after lunch.” Winn turns to Kara.

“Actually…” Kara tilts her head in thought. “You should join us.”

“What?” Winn’s eyes go wide. “Like…” He gestures awkwardly toward where their secret headquarters is and the crest hidden by Kara’s shirt.

“He knows,” Kara says.

“He knows?” Both men ask Kara with shock clear on their face.

“Come on.” She puts a hand on each of their shoulders to guide them into the elevator.

Kara, Winn, and James retreat to the Super Friends headquarters. Using Winn’s phone, Kara convinces Mon-El to pick up lunch for all of them. 

“Lunch is here!” Mon-El walks into the Super Headquarters, holding up bags of food. He sets the bags on a table and sits right next to Winn on the couch. “I brought your favorite.” He smiles at Winn.

“Thanks for bringing us lunch, Mon-El.” Kara pulls his attention away from Winn.

“No problem.” Mon-El finally looks away from Winn. “Oh! Who’s this?” He stands up and extends his hand toward James.

“James.” He takes Mon-El’s hand.

“Mon-El. You new here?” 

Kara clears her throat. “Okay then! So just to avoid any awkwardness… Mon-El is an alien, James knows my secret, and we were just about to talk about plans for tonight.”

“What’s going on tonight?” Mon-El asks as he begins passing out food.

“We’re going to the bar,” Winn says.

“Alex asked us to meet her there,” Kara adds. 

“Awesome! I’m in!” Mon-El smiles brightly. “Maybe you and I can have a drinking contest.” He winks at Winn.

“I don’t think so. I let you talk me into that once, and I still don’t remember what I said to make that one lady punch me.” Winn shakes his head.

“Is he always like this?” James asks Kara.

“Always.” She nods. “So are you coming tonight?”

“Sure. Just text me the address.”

After they finish their lunch, Kara walks James to the elevator. “So I guess you’re a part of the Super Friends now.” Kara smiles at James.

“Super Friends?” 

“Winn kind of has a thing for names, and he’s-”

“Kara!”

Kara turns toward the source of the voice calling her name. “Yes?”

“Snapper is calling for you. Better hurry.”

“Sorry.” Kara turns back to James. “Duty calls.”

“Have a good rest of your day, Kara.”

“You too, James.” Kara awkwardly waves before rushing off toward Snapper’s office. “You wanted to s-”

“Ponytail,” Snapper grumbles without looking up from the article he’s destroying with a red pen. 

“Yes, sir?” She stops across from his desk.

“Did you finish those edits I asked for?”

“Uh, yes.”

“Good. I need those on my desk in an hour. Scrap the puff piece. You’re on assignment starting tomorrow. I need you here at 8 tomorrow with questions for the new CEO in town.”

“The, uh, new CEO?”

Snapper finally looks up at her. “Look, blondie. I didn’t want to take this, but Cat didn’t give me a choice. Some lady waltzed in here looking to hire a reporter to write on her. I don’t care about the details. She’s doing some sort of revamping shit. I can spare you, so the assignment is yours. Congratulations. You’ve got your first article. Don’t mess it up.”

“Yes. Thank you. Um, what sort of questions should I be coming up with?”

“Surprise me. That’s 8 AM, Danvers.”

“Yes, sir.”

“We’re done here.”

Kara rushes out of the room. “At least I have my own article finally,” she says under her breath as she walks to her office.

* * *

“Kara!” Winn calls from across the bar. “Over here!”

She walks to the table Winn is sitting at. “You’re the only one here?”

“Mon-El is grabbing drinks.”

“Are you drinking?”

“No! I’m driving.”

Kara points over her shoulder. “Did you tell him that?”

Winn groans when he sees Mon-El walking over with a tray of drinks. “I did.”

“Good luck with that.”

“You’re no help,” Winn mumbles.

“He’s harmless.”

“To you maybe,” Winn says under his breath as Mon-El reaches the table.

“Hey, Kara!” Mon-El smiles at her and hands her a drink.

“I’m not drinking that,” Kara says.

“You’re no fun.” He downs the drink in one gulp.

“Not that kind of fun. No.”

“Oh, look. There’s James.” Winn waves over Kara’s shoulder.

Kara turns and smiles at James as he walks to them. “Is it safe to assume this is an alien bar?” James asks as he looks around at the other patrons.

“It sure is, buddy.” Mon-El claps a hand on James back, causing the human to jerk forward with a slight cough. “Oh. Sorry. Still getting used to that.”

“Nope.” James clears his throat. “You’re good.” He smiles at Kara. “Hey. How’s it going?” James sits beside Winn, who is across from Kara.

“Great! I just got here.” Kara smiles and pats the seat next to her. “My sister should be here any minute.”

James sits down across from Mon-El. “So do you all come here a lot?”

“I do!” Mon-El smiles brightly.

“My sister has been coming here lately and introduced it to us. I’m not really into drinking, so I don’t come often,” Kara says.

“It’s nice,” James says politely.

“There she is,” Winn says, looking over Kara’s shoulder.

Kara finds her sister and smiles brightly. When she sees the woman behind Alex, her smile grows. “Alex!”

Alex stops beside the table. “Hey everyone.” She smiles Maggie when she stands beside her. “This is Maggie Sawyer.”

“Oh! I remember you!” Winn waves.

Kara tilts her head to the side. “Are you two finally-”

“She’s my girlfriend.” Alex raises her voice over Kara’s. Maggie smiles adoringly at Alex, who giggles in response.“Maggie, you know Kara. That’s Winn and Mon-El. This is…” Her eyebrows scrunch together when she sees James.

“Oh!” Kara’s eyes go wide, realizing she was distracted by watching her sister. “This is James. It’s his first time here.”

“Ah, James. Nice to meet you.” Alex shakes his hand.

“Great meeting all of you,” Maggie says with a wave. Her eyes go back to Alex, and they smile at each other.

“We’re going to go get drinks.” Alex leads Maggie to the bar.

Kara doesn’t hear the conversation picking up around the table. She watches her sister and Maggie interacting. Her face turns thoughtful as she adjusts her glasses.

“You still here, Kara?” Mon-El asks.

Jerking her head back to the others, Kara’s eyes go wide. “Yup!”

“I didn’t know Alex could look that happy,” Winn says.

“Yeah.” Kara sighs and looks back at her sister. “I’m so happy for her.”

“Wuh-pow. Right, Kara?” Winn smiles teasingly.

“I guess so,” Kara whispers.

* * *

“Nice of you to show up on time,” Snapper grumbles when Kara walks into his office. “What do you have for me?”

“Right. Well I came up with some discussion topics: goals of the company, information on the move and change in direction, brief history of the company, what-”

“Great. Whatever. You’ll have to work out interviews with her. You have two weeks to have everything ready for print. Can you handle that?”

“Yes.”

“Talk to one of the photographers about pictures and work out a schedule. Any questions?”

“Um, yes. Who am I interviewing?”

“Lena Luthor.”

Kara blinks a few times, recognizing the name, “Luthor.” “Oh.”

“Is that going to be a problem?”

“No. Not at all.”

“Good,” he growls. “Get out of here and get started.”

Kara turns on her heel and leaves the office. She flips through the pages of her notepad, unsure what to think of interviewing a Luthor, a Luthor she hasn’t heard of before. “What am I even supposed to ask her?” She talks under her breath as she walks across the office. Lost in her thoughts and her eyes on her notepad, she nearly bumps into someone. “Excuse me,” she says softly, finally looking up to see a woman in a red coat turning to face her. “Oh.” Kara’s mouth drops open slightly as all words fail her.

The woman smirks at Kara. “Hello.”

Trying to ignore her hammering heart, Kara takes a deep breath. “Hi.” 

Smiling coyly, the woman raises an eyebrow. “I’m meeting someone here. Do you think you can help me?”

“Um, sure.” Kara’s voice is higher pitched than normal.

“She’s a reporter… Kara Danvers.”

“Oh.” Kara’s eyes go wide, and Lena’s smirk returns. “I- I’m Kara Danvers.”

“Ah, how fortunate.” She removes one hand from her coat pocket and extends it toward Kara. “I’m Lena Luthor.”

Kara’s eyebrows raise as she continues to shake Lena’s hand slowly. “You’re Lena Luthor?”

Lena quirks an eyebrow. “She said with surprise in her voice for some reason… Am I not what you expected?”

“No! I mean… um, I didn’t really expect… or not expect anything specifically. I just… didn’t know you would be here.” Kara’s hand is still grasping Lena’s.

“I see.” Lena chuckles, her eyes darting down to their hands.

“Oh!” Kara quickly releases her hand.

“You say that a lot,” Lena says with a teasing voice. 

“Sorry.”

“Why?” Lena’s smirk grows.

“Um, I… Can we start over?” Kara can feel the warmth in her cheeks.

“Be my guest.”

Kara holds her hand out to Lena. “Hello, I’m Kara Danvers.”

Slowly, Lena takes Kara’s hand again. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Danvers. My name is Lena Luthor.”


	3. Sorry

I know it's been a long time since the last chapter was posted. I PROMISE I have not forgotten about this story. It's just taking some time, and I have been focusing on the other stories.

 

I will get back to it.


End file.
